


This is knit what I expected

by AWickedMemory (ReadyPlayerZero)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyPlayerZero/pseuds/AWickedMemory
Summary: Harry and Draco bump into one another somewhere unexpected. Also (sort of) featuring Christmas shopping, cosiness, and plenty of blue and purple.Happy holidays,writcraft!





	This is knit what I expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Click to view the full-sized image.

[](http://i63.tinypic.com/20ubvvo.jpg)


End file.
